


tease

by Dreamicide



Category: Kanata Kara | From Far Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still find little ways to tease each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

Noriko had a plan. Oh yes, she simply couldn’t _wait_ for Izark to return.  
****

Nodding her head in determination, Noriko clutched her sickle in hand and continued harvesting wheat as she went through the words over and over in her head. Imagining his reaction left a giddy grin pulling her lips, and she covered it with a hand to keep herself from appearing too devious.

Just then she felt a soft pressure on her cheek, and Noriko turned to see the man himself already at her side, leaning over her shoulder to meet her at eye level. Izark wore a soft smirk, no doubt confident that he was able to catch her completely off guard from sneaking up on her and delivering the gesture of affection. He still loved teasing her.

But this time, Noriko had her own little plan up her sleeve. After recovering from the initial surprise, she left the wheat and sickle on the ground and dusted off her dress, before standing up and meeting Izark’s eyes with a bright beam.

She threw her arms around him. “Welcome home, _honey_!”

To her pleasant surprise, Izark actually _stumbled_. Noriko let go just enough to look up and witness his cheeks red and eyes wide, before he averted them in his clear embarrassment. “When did—”

“Aha! Now I got you, this time!” Noriko laughed in delight, leaning her full body against his chest as she giggled.

Izark had always been the one to tease and make her flustered, but every once in a while Noriko would come up with something of her own to catch him off guard. She failed a lot of the times, but then every once in a while she would truly manage to fluster him, like right now.

Still blushing, Izark ran a head through his hair as he continued to process what just happened. “So you… still remember, from back then.”

Back when she first accidentally used the pet name in attempt to praise Izark, when she still had very little grasp of their complex language. Noriko nodded, taking his hand in hers and leading them back to their current residence. “I didn’t realize what I had said at first, but now I understand why everyone started laughing and teasing you right after.” She giggled again. “I didn’t find out for years!”

“Hm. How did you find out?”

It was a casual enough question, but Noriko involuntarily stiffened. Izark must have felt it, because when he glanced back down to her, noticing the slight redness crawling up her cheeks, he smirked slowly.

“… You said it to someone else before they corrected you.”

“N-No way! I mean, ah, that is—!” Too late. It was far too obvious to deny, now. Noriko pouted when his grin only grew wider. “Ahh, no fair! I was the one who was supposed to tease you this time!”

“HA!”

Izark had managed to turn the tables and fluster her even more in the end, but maybe it was worth it to hear him laugh like that.  


End file.
